Seranae
Personality Seranae is a kind girl who is a genius at Eygption Mytholigy from her dad(and mum being a Eygption goddess). Her dad is a famous Egyptiontoligest so she learned a lot about Egypt from when she was born. She is kind and friendly and loves to help out but to only people who deserve it. History Arthur was on one of is reaserch trips to Eygpt and desided to live there. One night he was having a walk and met a beautiful woman who was really Anuket in disguise. The two of them went back to Arthur's house and fell in love. After one night sleeping together Anuket under the fake name Sapphire had to leave but leaving behind a note to tell him the truth about who she was. Arthur red the note and was heartbroken and surprised at who Sapphire was. After nine month's Arthur found a baby girl at his door step with a neckless and a note from Anuket. It said to give her the neckless on her 12th birthday and the location of the Camp where she will have to be droped of on that birthday. Arthur was determaned to raise his daughter as best he could. Seranae showed great knowledge of Eygption history and could read Hieroglypics with no problem. On Seranae's 12th birthday her father gave her the neckless from the goddess and took her to Camp Pyramid but on the way Seranae had a vison about a woman screeming her child and saw the three Pyramid's of Giza. Just befor they could reach Camp they were attacked by a monster to horrible to describe. Seranae thought this was the end when a dagger appered and her neckless was gone. She used her wit's and got rid of it end entered Camp whiel her dad waved good bye for now. As soon as she entered Camp she was claimed by Anuket. Powers Demigod Powers Offensive #Children of Anuket have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Anuket can create a small tidal wave the bigger it is the more it drains them #Children of Anuket can make the creatures living in the nile attack an enemy Defensive #Children of Anuket can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the Nile as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #Children of Anuket have a slightly higher resistance to burns. #Children of Anuket have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Anuket can also create a sort of armor out of water #Children of Anuket can make the creatures living in the Nile defend them Passive #Children of Anuket can breathe underwater. #They have telepathic connections to all animals that live in the Nile #They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #They can make air bubbles form under water. Supplementary #Children of Anuket have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, teleporting in the Nile costs next to no Energy #Children of Anuket are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. Counsellor and Luitenant Only #In rare cases Children of Anuket can create small storms, using the rain and wind to knock back and distract anyone within the area. This causes the user to be vulnerable and stunned for a short period. Traits #Children of Anuket always know their exact coordinates when in water. #Children of Anuket can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. #Children of Anuket have a love for water, and generally excel at water sports. Follower Powers Offensive #Followers of Neith can make stingers that can be used to attack someone. The stingers will leave anyone imobilized. #Followers of Neith are able to create a sword or another weapon out of yarn or another weaving material and use it for a short time.a projectile weapons. Defensive #Followers of Neith are able to construct a shield out of yarn or another weaving material that can protect them selves for a short amount of time. #Followers of Neith have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly. #Followers of Neith bones are hollow, making them lighter, faster, and more agile than they appear Passive #Followers of Neith unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. #Followers of Neith have enhanced sense of smell so they are able to smell things at a far distance. Supplementary #Followers of Neith do have the ability to be able to turn into a bee for a short period of time. #Followers of Neith can be able to call upon the assistance of bees to attack and swarm an attacker. #Followers of Neith possess great flexibility, agility, speed, and endurance. Traits #Followers of Neith are very clever and artistic. #Followers of Neith generally are. #Followers of Neith remain the age they became a follower Anthom Relationships Category:CoCogirl14 Category:Children of Anuket Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Followers of Neith